The overall objective of this project is to evaluate in physiologic systems echocardiographic imaging techniques for quantifying left ventricular dysfunction so that areas of ischemic dyssynergy can be precisely quantified. Experimental scanning echocardiographic systems are being developed and tested for this purpose. A rotary echocardiographic snapshot camera and an electronic scanner which will use a two-dimensional array are being developed; the project goal is that both will be used as sources of 3-D echocardiographic images of the left ventricle. Exploratory digital processing and display techniques have been defined and are being implemented; the purpose of these techniques are grey scale images, image enhancement, and interactive graphics options. The engifeering tasks are discussed, as are echocardiographic signal studies of humaf subjects which were performed to define processing functions. Anatomically caused acoustic distortions underlying echocardiographic limitations are to be measured with a special test system. The characteristics and status of this system and protocol for its use are described. The proposal summarizes the progress to date and give estimates of status for the first year. Project goals for the second year of this three year program are described.